creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Brennenburg 2 - Druga strona
Nigdy się nie zastanawiałem czemu w wieku 3 lat zostałem odebrany od swej matki i szkolony na sługę w zamku, w którym były organizowane zjazdy rodu Virelkinów. Jest w tym pewien plus zostałem ocalony od niechybnej śmierci z rąk szlachty, która tydzień po moim wyjeździe odzyskała utracone ziemie, zburzyła zamki i katedry rodziny Virelkin położone na tym terenie, a także zabiła wszystkich podwładnych tegoż rodu. W wieku 6 lat znów zmienił miejsce pobytu, przeniosłem się do serca terenów rodu Virelkin, do zamku zwanego Brennenburg. Jestem Daniel Herrnt-Virelkin, przygarnięty przez ród Virelkin geniusz. Od 7 roku życia byłem uczniem Alexandra, prawej ręki mojego przybranego ojca i strażnika tegoż zamku. Gdy miałem 9 lat przerosłem wiedzą swojego opiekuna i nauczyciela, niestety zginął wraz z mym „ojcem” podczas paktu. Wtedy byłem zmuszony wyjechać z Austrii by nie narazić się na gniew króla. Po przybyciu do Anglii spotkałem prof. Hemingtona, który pomógł mi się dalej rozwijać, często jeździliśmy w odległe zakątki świata. Ten okres mojego życia zakończył się po odnalezieniu 11 fragmentów mitycznej kuli, o której pochodzeniu wiedziałem już tylko ja. Po odnalezieniu 12 elementu profesor zmarł, a ja byłem zmuszony odnaleźć ostatni fragment sam. Po kilku latach wędrówki po świecie odnalazłem kryptę mego dawnego rodu i tam znalazłem odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania. Postanowiłem wrócić do Austrii i odnaleźć miejsce, które dawno temu byłem zmuszony opuścić. Po długich latach szukania odnalazłem wreszcie zamek, którego szukałem. Gdy wszedłem przez główne wrota od razu wróciły wspomnienia, które były tymi najmniej oczekiwanymi, oczywiście zapach panujący w zamku był bardzo tajemniczy i ciekawy. Po zejściu kilku pięter w dół dotarłem do drugiego holu, a z niego prosto do pomieszczeń na niższych poziomach zamku. Po kilku godzinach wędrówki po zamku dotarłem do swego dawnego pokoju. Nic nie zostało w nim naruszone, a światło księżyca jak zwykle padało na łóżko. Poczułem się jak wtedy, gdy miałem 7 lat i zostałem uczniem Alexandra. Po kilku minutach odpoczynku zebrałem się w sobie i ruszyłem do pomieszczenia, w którym bawiłem się z ojcem, do jego gabinetu. Gdy otworzyłem drzwi ujrzałem go, starego, brodatego starca, który nie powinien żyć od przeszło 28 lat. Podszedłem do niego i spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy co przywołało mi jego obraz, gdy po raz ostatni widziałem go w tym gabinecie, majestatycznego i inteligentnego człowieka. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu, ale zdołałem jedynie wykrztusić z siebie prośbę o ostatni kawałek kuli, której cały ród strzegł od jej powstania. Nie potrzebne nam były słowa, obaj wiedzieliśmy kim jesteśmy. Po chwili, gdy dał mi kawałek, wybiegłem z gabinetu ze łzami w oczach. Dobrze wiedzieliśmy jak to wszystko się zakończy. Po kilku następnych godzinach dotarłem wreszcie do pracowni Alexandra, gdzie znalazłem odpowiedź na moje ostatnie pytanie. Dotarłem w końcu do komnaty kuli i tam poskładałem jej wszystkie fragmenty, po tym droga do serca Brennenburgu stała dla mnie otworem. Wreszcie, gdy zebrałem w sobie wszystkie emocje poczułem dziwne uczucie, uczucie jakby ktoś obserwował moje poczynania, wtedy wiedziałem, że to już czas. Otworzyłem wrota do sali, w której mój prapradziad wszystko zaczął, a w której ja musiałem wszystko zakończyć. Ujrzałem Alexandra z uśmiechem psychopaty, opowiedział mi wtedy, że nikt nie zginął, a on wykorzystał mojego ojca do swych niecnych celów. Wiedziałem co chce zrobić, chciał przekroczyć portal do mitycznej krainy, gdzie mógłby się uchronić przed szatanem. Szatan jeśli coś daje to musi też coś odebrać, jemu dał nieśmiertelność, a tym co miał zabrać miało być życie moje i mego ojca. Zniszczyłem więc wszystkie filary, dzięki czemu portal nie mógł się otworzyć, a pakt z szatanem właśnie się zakończył. Wtedy właśnie czułem obecność zła, zła samego Szatana, który nie przyszedł po mnie, lecz po Alexandra i mego ojca. Udało mi się wtedy uciec z walącego się Brennenburgu, a jedyną rzeczą, którą wiedziałem po tym wydarzeniu było to, że jestem ostatnim z potomków legendarnego już rodu Virelkin. A jedyną rzeczą dzięki, której udało mi się to wszystko zakończyć był skrawek papieru, który znalazłem w krypcie. Zawierał on jedną kluczową informację o mojej osobie i cytat, który był odpowiedzią na wszystko, a brzmiał on – Danielu jesteś ostatnim z potomków rodu Virelkin (...) „Co prapradziad rozpoczął niech praprawnuk zakończy”. Jedynym co mnie zdziwiło było to, że był to cyrograf podpisany przez mojego prapradziada i samego Szatana. To pozwoliło mi pojąć sens istnienia tego świata i mnie samego… ---- Ten tekst jest jedynie fikcją artystyczną stworzoną przez jego autora i nie powinnien być brany na poważnie. Wszelkie prawa do tekstu posiada jego autor, użycie tekstu bez zgody autora jest naruszaniem praw autorskich. Angel of Fall (Chętnie pomogę twej duszy) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie